Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery VHS 1996
Opening Preview *Looney Tunes/Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain/Tiny Toon Adventures FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video - A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Logos (cont.) * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment · A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Credits * "Tiny Toon Adventures: Night Ghoulery" * Written by: Peter Hastings, Paul Dini, Paul Rugg, Rich Arons * Directed by: Michael Gerard, Rusty Mills, Rich Arons, Greg Reyna Ending Credits * Additional Material Written by: Tom Ruegger, Sherri Stoner * Story Editors: Paul Dini, Peter Hastings * Music by: Richard Stone, Steve Bernstein * Additional Music by: J. Eric Schmidt * Orchestration by: Julie Bernstein * Theme by: Bruce Broughton * Casting & Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Starring the Voices of: ** Joe Alaskey as Plucky ** Tress MacNeille as Babs ** John Kassir as Buster ** Don Messick as Hamton ** Cree Summer as Elmyra ** Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy ** Gail Matthius as Shirley ** Kath Soucie as Sneezer ** Danny Cooksey as Montana Max ** Frank Welker as Furrball ** Ron Perlman as Mr. Scratch ** Jim Cummings as Paddy ** Jeff Glen Bennett as Shamus ** June Foray as Witch Hazel * Storyboards: Rich Arons, Joey Banaskiewicz, Paul Fisher, Carolyn Gair Taylor, Michael Gerard, Alfred Gimeno, Ken Harsha, Liz Holzman, Rusty Mills, Phillip Mosness, John Over, Ryan Roberts, Charles Visser, Al Zegler * Model Design: Arland Barron, Frederick Gardner, Julienne Gimeno, Eric Mahady, Kexx Singleton, Maureen Trueblood * B.G. Key Design: Ed Haney, Alex McCrae, Dan McHugh, Lou Police, Marty Strudler, David West * Storyboard Clean-Up: Noah Miller, Tom Nelson, Marcus Williams, Patricia Wong * Sheet Timing: Jeff Hall, Rusty Mills, Greg Reyna * B.G. Paint: Hye Coh, Ann Guenther, Michael Lowery, Brian Sebern * Slugging: Rich Arons, Michael Gerard, Rusty Mills, Greg Reyna * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Bunny Munns * Color Key: Robin Kane, Bunny Munns, Chris Naylor, Linda Redondo * Painter: Eric Nordberg * B.G. Color Key: Carolyn Guske * Mark-Up: Jean DuBois, Lisa Leonardi, Valerie Walker * Copying & Shipping: Carlton Batten, Ana Durand * Checking Supervisor: Howard Schwartz * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Brenda Brummet, Jennifer Damiani, Bunty Dranko, Karl Jacobs * Production Administator: Maria Womack * Amblin Story Consultant: Douglas Wood * Production Coordinator: Ken Fredrich Boyer * Post Production Supervisor: Joe Sandusky * Supervising Film Editor: Joe Gall * Videotape Supervision: Jay Weinman, Scott Williams * Film Editors: Al Breitenbach, Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen * ADR Coordinator: Kelly Ann Foley * Sound Reading: Bradley Carow, Steve Siracusa, Denise Whitfield * Laboratory Services: CFI * Re-Recording Mixers: Thoams J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Russell Brower, Pat Rodman, 2nd Engineer * Dialogue Effects: Mark Keatts, Aaron L. King, Mick Srooling, Andrew I. King, Bob Lacivita, John Hegedes * Music Editor: Tom Lsvin for Triad Music * Sound Effects: Russel Brower, Robert Hargreaves, Matt Thorne * ADR Recording: Harry Andronis, Mark Keatts * Sound Services Provided by: Monterey Post Production * Post Production Facilites: The Post Group, Monterey Post Produciton * Voice Recording Studio: Soundcastle/Postmodern, Harry Andronis, Engineer, Gabe Chiesa, 2nd Engineer * Assistants to Producer: Kathryn Page, Richard Freeman * Mix Coordinator: Richard Freeman * Voice Over Assistant: Erin Keeler * Recording Administrator: Leslie Lamers * Production Assistants: Bill Devine, Geno DuBois, Dustin Foster, Bobbie Page, Paul Trandahl * Animation Services: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. ** Directors: Keiko Oyamada, Keiichiro Furuya ** Animation Director: Hisao Yokobori * Production Manager: Barbra J. Gerard * Production Supervision: Ken Duer, Barbara Simon Dierks, Liza-Ann Warren * Production Management: Tim Sarnoff * Executive in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy * The Brian Appears Courtesy of: Acme Labs * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg * © 1995 Warner Bros. Studios · A Time Warner Entertainment Company · All Rights Reserved * I.A.S.T.E.-IA Closing Logos * Amblin Entertainment * Warner Bros. Television Distribution · A Time Warner Company Trailers # Carrotblanca VHS 1996 # Chariots of Fur VHS 1996 # Animaniacs: Spooky Stuff VHS 1996 # Animaniacs Sing-Along: Mostly in Toon VHS 1996 # Pinky and the Brain: World Domination Tour VHS 1996 # Pinky and the Brain: A Pinky and the Brain Christmas VHS 1996 Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:VHS Category:1996 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:1990s